Stake Driver
The Stake Driver is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne. Description Availability Normal variant * Sold by the Bath Messengers for 8,000 Blood Echoes after obtaining the Powder Keg Hunter Badge. Uncanny variant Lost variant Characteristics The Stake Driver, though it may be short, is definitely on the faster side of weapons. It is a good weapon for "quality" builds as it has good scaling on both Strength and Skill. It has two modes: unloaded and loaded. The "unloaded mode" is the most versatile as its stake is pulled out of the mechanism, thus allowing it reach and wide swing. It has many combinations of slashing attacks with a single thrust attack in its mix, and is overall a very fluid moveset. The charged attack, however, is a very brutish downward strike. The "loaded mode" is perhaps the most straightforward as the stake is now fully pulled back into the mechanism of the weapon, and players will punch with the weapon repeatedly (it is important to note that while in loaded mode all of its attacks deal Blunt damage), all attacks are essentially based on close-quarters combat. But then comes the strong attack, which is what gives this weapon its peculiar name. The strong attack fires the stake of the weapon forward, effectively being a transformation attack. However, fully charging it takes a long while, but creates an explosive, devastating blow that completely obliterates opponents, with an extremely high damage multiplier. This charged attack is so powerful that it can equate, or even deal more damage than a visceral attack if players hit an opponent that is brought into a parried state. There is also the matter that the Stake Driver has a moderately decent scaling in Arcane, as such, players who focus on a Strength/Arcane build can infuse it with an element to deal decent elemental damage. The multiplier of the charge attack still applies to the elemental damage. Upgrades Notes *When in loaded mode, where players have the stake of the weapon pulled into the mechanism, the weapon will deal purely Blunt damage. *It has a decent Arcane scaling, making it useful in elemental builds. Trivia * The Stake Driver is the weapon of choice of Djura, the hunter found atop the tower in Old Yharnam. It is interesting that he would use this weapon, as it seems better for hunting hunters, rather than hunting beasts. * The Stake Driver is an extremely and mechanically complex weapon, easily the most complex of any weapon in-game. Its design and the way it works are thanks to a large stake and a spring-loaded piston, which are connected by a gas-powered device that is activated by a lever and when cocked forward will load the stake and piston to the inside of the device. Then, when the player charges an attack, the piston is mechanically stretched as far as possible and then releases, connecting with the stake at high speed, thus producing a short, yet extremely powerful and devastating blow. Gallery stake.png|concept art image-bloodborne-screen-86f.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-86c.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-85.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-86.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-86b.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-84b.jpg Stake Driver №2.png Stake Driver №1.png Stake Driver Charge.gif|Charge Attack Category:Weapons Category:Right Hand Weapons Category:Workshop Weapons